Instincts
by Tadpole24
Summary: Continuation of 'Accidental'. Robbers on AMW, Sara with child, Grissom crying. What more could you want? GSR through and through. Read review and enjoy! Peace out
1. Annabelle

**Disclaimer: I own 2 and half season of CSI on DVD, a CSI T-shirt, a CSI cap, The 1st CSI PC game and the first case of the 2nd CSI PC game (Thank you TV Week for your free samples). And yet, with all this merchandise, I own nothing of the real show. Oh and I don't own Ocean's 11 either, but I may have used a bit of a line from there. :) **

**A/N: Hi guys:) Here's that sequel I promised you. The title is still a working progress, so if it does change don't think I've deserted you guys again. It'll be the same story under a different name! I suggest you read the first story entitled Accidental before you read this one. So, on with the story eh:) Oh, and before I start, I'm not the best at dialogue, so this first bit was hard, sorry if it sounds odd. **

**Em**

-xox- 

Instincts

Chapter One

Annabelle

-xox-

"Jase, you got everything?"

"I already told you man, I'm good."

"Just checking."

"Yeah, well, quit checking, Chris, I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

"Oh yeah, 'cause a whole year of experience is so much more."

"Shut up, Chris. I spent six years in the joint because of you. I can't believe Eagle put us together again."

"Jase, it was four years. Good behaviour, remember?"

"I don't care man, it was years out of my life."

"Then why the hell did you join up again? You suicidal or something?"

"Only in the morning, Chris. Only in the morning."

"Good thing we're doing this at night then, huh Jase?"

"You loaded?"

"Yeah, why? We've still got half an hour."

"Eagle just came on shift early, we gotta go now."

"Ah man, I didn't get a chance to psyche myself up."

"Chris, you're standing outside a bank with two loaded shotguns. Anyone would think you'd been psyched for a while."

"Yeah, but…"

"Just think of the money, that's all I do."

-xox-

"Alright everybody on the floor NOW." Chris shouted as he and Jase made their wat into the bank, "I don't wanna cause any trouble, so just stay low and everything will be alright." There was a scramble as everyone realised what was happening and dived to the floor. Jase gave the nod from Camera Two; they were safe to take the masks off. There were a few gasps around the room as the masks came off, Jase and Chris, after all, were wanted men.

But no sooner than the Shrek and Donkey masks had hit the floor, the sirens started.

"Shit," Chris said through gritted teeth, throwing down his bag. Jase followed suit and jumped down from the chair he'd been standing on to cover the cameras.

"Put the weapons down and step away from them boys, we have you surrounded." Came the loud speaker message. It was repeated before Jase and Chris complied with the demand reluctantly.

The police units rushed in at this point, hand cuffing the duo and escorting the panicked hostages out of the building.

It wasn't until both were in the back of the van and out of earshot of the arresting officers that Chris spoke up, "You reckon we were believable?"

"Yeah. As believable as we could have been."

"You reckon we got it?"

"Yeah."

"What do you reckon, 5 years?"

"More. I have priors, and you were on AMW last week."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you reckon we had enough time?"

"It wasn't our job to press the alarm."

-xox-

Catherine was pissed, really pissed…

"How the hell did I get stuck with the bank robbery while everyone else is working on that high profile murder case? And where the hell is Grissom?"

…And Brass was stuck with her.

"He got a call out. Now, do you want the details? We've already got the guys in custody. The faster this is done, the faster you get to work on the murder."

Catherine nodded, "Wait a second. Grissom was supposed to primary on this, how'd he get out of this?"

"Bugs? I dunno. Catherine, we have a Christopher Markus Jennings and a Jason Taylor Prince in custody. Those names sound familiar? They were on AMW last week, so technically this is high profile too."

Catherine had tuned out, "Brass, what's the date?"

Giving up on the case at hand, Brass checked his watch, "Twentieth, why?"

"Sara's due today, that's why. Son of a bitch snuck off without letting me know."

"Sara?"

"Gil." Catherine smiled and surveyed the scene, "Sooner I get this done, sooner I can kick his ass."

"I'm not sure that would…"

"So, did they get anything?"

-xox-

"Sara, I can't believe you drover yourself to the hospital."

From the hospital bed in the corner a groaning Sara shot back, "Baby, I wasn't really," she threw out a breath of air, "really thing about that at the time."

Realising he'd gotten his priorities a little mixed up, Grissom took the remaining steps toward Sara, "Honey, are you OK?"

"She's doing just fine," came a voice form behind both of them, "She's almost at ten centimetres though, so we're going to move her down to the delivery room."

As a team of nurses swarmed around them to transfer Sara on to a different bed, Grissom turned around to face the voice.

"Doctor Nicole Miller; I've been over seeing Sara's progress through out the night."

Grissom nodded, "Gil Grissom." He answered shaking Doctor Millers hand, "How's she been holding up?"

From behind him, Gil heard Sara let out a short sharp scream and whipped around to hold her hand. He instantly regretted it as he lost feeling in his fingers.

"It's been slow Mr. Grissom," Doctor Miller started as the corridor, "Sara has held up finely though."

Grissom nodded, "She expected it to be a tough labour, she didn't have to suffer through morning sickness."

Doctor Miller cracked a smile as they reached the delivery room, "She was a lucky one then." She checked Sara again, "OK, we're good to go," As the nurses hurried to get Sara set up, Doctor Miller turned back to Gil, "Mr. Grissom, it gets dirty in here. If you would prefer to stay outside…"

"She didn't finish her sentence before she was cut off by Grissom, "Are you kidding? That's my wife and child in there."

Doctor Miller smiled, "I thought that would be the answer. Just put these on," she handed him a blue cloak and a mask and they both proceeded into the room.

"OK, how you holding up there Sara?"

Sara shrugged, "OK."

Grissom made his way to her side to hold her hand again, "Honey, if you need to squeeze, then squeeze."

She nodded as another contraction hit and she squeezed down tightly on Grissom's soon to be broken hand.

"How fast are the contractions coming now?" Doctor Miller asked.

One of the nurses answered, "Every few seconds."

"Good, that's good. Sara, I'm going to need to you to push on the next contraction, OK?"

Sara pushed out another breath of air in a sharp 'whoosh', "OK."

"Alright, here we go, and push."

Gil knew he should have been complaining about his hand when his wife was pushing, as Catherine had once put it, a watermelon through a lemon, but he really feared a loss of limb.

He vaguely heard the word 'Push' twice more, but he was more focussed on the other voice in the room. The one that was crying. He felt the pressure on his hand release a little before he was brought back to reality.

"Mrs. and Mr. Grissom, you have a new baby daughter." Grissom tore his eyes away from Sara to look at Doctor Miller, "Mr. Grissom, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Gil softly kissed Sara on the forehead, his head still swimming with the overwhelming feeling of being proud of Sara for giving birth, as he moved to cut the cord. The face of his daughter looked up at him as he made the quick cut and he couldn't help the tears that brimmed in his eyes.

As Doctor Miller made her way around to place their new born baby in Sara's arms she asked, "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Sara looked down into their daughters blue eyes and knew exactly what their baby was to be called. Without saying a word, she looked up and nodded at Grissom who nodded back.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Leah Grissom." Sara smiled as Gil kissed her lips this time, "Perfect isn't she?"

Sara reached up to touch Gil's cheek, "Yeah." Was all she could say.

-xox-

**Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Lol. Hope it was enjoyable. **

**I just thought I'd point out that although I have 22 cousins and 2 brothers all younger than me, I have never been at the hospital when they were being born. I'm only 16 and have no idea if this is how it happens; all my 'expertise' comes from watching medical doco's. :) please feel free to ridicule, or let me know if I can improve on anything in this chapter.**

**Thankyou for reading**

**Em**


	2. Godfathers

**Disclaimer: I own Annabelle and Ben…and the robbers. That's about it.**

**A/N: Your reviews are always dearly loved. I truly mean that. Thank you to those of you out there who take the time and effort to write some of the most beautiful reviews I've ever received.**

**I feel the need to tell every one this as I write, I'm Australian, so a mobile phone is a cell phone and a nappy is a diaper. Just in case there's confusion.**

**This chapter is sort of a filler…it's an early filler, I realise, but it had to be done. Rest assured though, there's plenty of geeky baby to go around. Oh, and I'm glad I got some reviews on the name, and glad that everyone liked it.**

**Phew, I think that's it. Lol. Enjoy**

**Em**

-xox-

Instincts

Chapter Two

Godfathers

-xox-

"Cath, you're really going to have to calm down."

"Calm down? You could have let me _know_, Gil."

"I didn't even know myself until the last minute; she drove _herself_ to the hospital. I rushed out of work as fast as I could and sped on the way here; what was I going to do? Stop at the bank on the way and let you know?"

"That's what they invented mobiles for, Grissom." Cath said it in a tone that suggested it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't use a mobile in a hospital, Cath." Grissom countered, waving at the sign by the door.

Catherine sighed, giving in, "OK, fine. So," she changed the topic, "Where is the beautiful girl?"

"Her name's Annabelle," Grissom said, already feeling rather over protective of his daughter, _'maybe this father thing comes naturally after all'_, "She's right through there, but Sara has her at the moment. First feed and all that."

Catherine's eyes widened, "Then why the hell aren't you in there?"

"Because I'm out here arguing with you."

"Oh…oh. Sorry. Well, how about I wait out here for the guys, and you get in there and start enjoying those firsts." She gave Gil a small push that he didn't need toward the door that led to Sara, "Oh, and Gil, watch out for the first nappy change," she added with a smile.

-xox-

"What took you guys so long?"

Nick, Warrick and Greg all walked up to Catherine with dirty looks on their faces. Obviously, they were not in the mood to be ridiculed.

"Unlike you, we had to finish out our shift before we left work." Greg stated bitterly, not worrying about the all-mighty wrath of a pissed off Catherine, "Oh, by the way, Brass told me to tell you that they got Prince and Jennings for at least five years for armed robbery. They both have priors, so they're hoping for longer."

"Well, thank you Greg. And I'm sorry I snapped at you three."

"Maybe it'd help if you let us know why we're here?" Warrick suggested calmly, wanting Catherine to at least calm down.

"Yeah, Cath, why don't you take a seat?" Nick added.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys."

"What?" Came the unison call from the three men.

Catherine actually groaned, "Gil and Sara had their baby."

"Oh my God."

"Wow."

"Where are they?"

"I can't believe we didn't remember that."

"Yeah, neither can I guys. I used to think that if anything happened to me, I'd want you on the case. Now I'm not so sure. Where's the intuition boys?"

"Maybe we left it on that _big_ case we were working," Greg countered, taking Catherine down a few notches. They all knew how much Catherine loved a high profile case.

"Well at least I solved mine." She mumbled, "Gil will be coming out to get us soon."

As if on cue, the door to their right opened and Gil popped his head out into the corridor, "You can come in, but just for a little while, Sara's very tired." He looked around the group, "Where's Jim?"

"He had to finish up at work, then he was coming over," Catherine answered.

"He was in his car behind us, got caught in a little kafuffle on the road, he should be here soon." Greg added.

"OK, well you can all come in," Grissom said, opening the door for the team though he was a little reluctant to start without Brass there.

Sara looked up as the group filed in, smiling, "Meet Annabelle Leah Grissom."

-xox-

It was clear to all present that Annabelle was going to be one spoilt girl. Sara had been reluctant to let her daughter out of her arms, but when Warrick asked, she couldn't think of a good reason to say no. However, she had been passed around, cooed at and baby-talked to without a fuss.

"She's beautiful guys," Catherine said, directing her comment at both Grissom and Sara, "Watch out in her teenage years though, Lindsey was an angel at birth." She gave a quick smile and checked her watch, "Speaking of which, I have to dash. Lindsey's band is playing at their school assembly." She gave each Gil and Sara a hug before leaving, passing Brass on the way out.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Brass glided into the room passing a bunch of flowers to Sara, "I come bearing gifts," he added humourously, "Traffic was horrible."

"Yeah, Greg was saying," Grissom said, gesturing to the other men in the room fussing over Annabelle.

Brass nodded, "Yeah, they just missed it. And I mean just. If Warrick wasn't such a manic driver."

There was a chuckle throughout the room as Warrick covered Annabelle's ears, "Don't listen to them; I'm a good driver." He said, then, "Look Sara, Grissom, I'm gonna have to head off." He added, already kissing Sara on the forehead, "She's really beautiful, guys."

Nick and Greg followed suit a few seconds later, realising that they needed a lift with Warrick.

As Nick reached the door he turned back, just to say, "Thanks for sharing this with us."

-xox-

"I see the rash cleared up." Grissom looked up as Ben walked in and patted his arm.

He smiled, "Yeah. Would you believe it was just a reaction to all the perfumes out the back at the modelling show?"

"No way?" He said, handing Sara the bunch of flowers he'd brought for her and kissing her on the cheek, "So, where is the little tike?" Ben asked, looking around the room.

"Jim has her at the moment." Sara said, pointing to a cooing Brass in the corner who looked up at his name.

"Oh, hi. Ben right?" he asked, standing up to pass Annabelle to Ben.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Ben Sharp. You're the Captain who interrogated me aren't you?"

"Just the job, meant no harm."

"I understand," Ben said nodding, "So, this is the talk of the day down at the Smoothie Shack," he added, taking Annabelle out of Brass' arms, "You're very popular with the regulars, Sara. When I told them I was locking up to come see you, they begged me to hurry so I could get back sooner and let them know how you are."

Sara laughed, "Well, you can tall them all that Gil, Annabelle and myself are all doing _very_ well."

Ben looked up from Annabelle, "So you decided to stick with your first choice?"

Gil nodded, "As soon as we saw her, we just knew that was the right name. It mean's 'graceful' and 'beautiful'."

"It's a beautiful name." Brass agreed.

"And it's one neither of you will forget," Grissom continued, deciding that now was as good a time as any, "Jim, Ben; Sara and I would love it if you would be Annabelle's Godfathers."

There was a moment of silence as the question hung in the air, then,

"I would be honoured," Brass finally answered.

"As would I." As would I, Ben agreed, shooting a wide smile down at his Goddaughter.

If only she had a camera, Sara laughed to herself, she never though she would see Ben an Brass playing peek-a-boo and singing lullabies. Ever.

-xox-

**So…comments? Reviews are greatly appreciated and I try to get around to thanking everyone personally. :)**

**Um, just thought I'd point out that the traffic was no biggy. I only put it in there coz I couldn't really see Catherine yelling at Brass with the other boys.**

**Peace out**

**Em**

**-xox-**


	3. Safety

**Hey all! OMG, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Really sorry. I've been busy with exams, but they're all over now! Than God! **

**I just wanted to thank those 3 beautiful people who have reviewed my story for the last chapter… a.girl.named.jake, ayesha84 and thegreatbluespoon. You guys are legendary for sticking with me even though I rarely update and have randomly broken hiatuses. I truly thank you. **

**This one's for you Jess coz I promised you it wouldn't be three months, and I think I've some mighty close to breaking that promise…I don't know if you've ever played guitar, but for the purposes of my story, you have! K? And this is your early birthday present:) Told you I was a good kiss ass. ;)**

**For the record, I have finished writing out the remainder of the story, I just need to type it all up. And I have also started planning for a 3rd in the series.**

**Peace and Love**

**Em**

-xox-

Instincts

Chapter Three

Safety

-xox-

"So, tell me about this band Lindsey's in?" Sara asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the almost asleep Annabelle.

The pair were in the hospital room. Catherine had just dropped in to check on the family before she returned to work. It was also to allow Grissom to go home, have a shower and grab some food that hadn't been snap frozen and then re-heated.

The two had always shared an "almost bond". It had almost broken after Sara had made jabs at Catherine's sexuality, but deep down they knew they could go to each other for nearly anything. The fact that they were both mothers now was a bond that no one was going to break in a hurry.

"Lindsey's the vocalist." She paused, "Did you get that Sara, vocalist. Not singer. Apparently that's too generic."

Sara laughed, causing Annabelle to stir slightly, "Shh, sweetie, go back to sleep," she whispered, rocking her gently.

Catherine smiled, "Maybe I should go. You're tired." She said, rising out of her seat.

"No, stay. Really, we're fine. At least until Gil gets back. I'm not the biggest fan of hospital rooms."

She nodded and suck back into the chair, "OK, so there's Amy and Jess on bass and guitar. And then, the only guy in the band, Joel on drums."

"Ooo, Joel hey?"

"Yeah, Joel." Catherine stated with disgust, "He has that whole hair hanging in the face thing going on. I don't know what Linds sees in him anyway."

"You say she's the singer and he's the drummer?"

"Vocalist, yeah."

Sara smiled, "They're a match made in Heaven."

"How do you know?"

"Personal experience."

"You were in a band?"

"Vocalist myself, actually," Sara said, mock proudly.

"You sang?" Catherine asked, her eyebrows almost shooting through the roof.

"I could carry a tune. That's all they cared about in Junior High music class."

Catherine laughed, "I hear you," then she suddenly turned serious, "Not Lindsey though. She's really good, Sara."

"You're worried she'll turn out like Eddie aren't you? A washed up entertainer?"

"I'm worried she'll grow up to be like anyone in her family."

"Cath, it may have taken you a while, but you turned out alright. If Lindsey is half the woman you are she should be proud."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever been paid such a compliment."

"It's all these hormones," Sara laughed.

"Trust me, I know."

The pair were trying to contain their giggles when Grissom walked in five minutes later, a few take out boxes in tow.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, I think." Catherine said as she once again rising out of her seat.

"You can stay if you want. I have Chinese." Grissom held up the boxes to demonstrate his point, "I had to smuggle them past the head nurse out there. She'd do well on our team…very keen eye."

Cath smiled, "No, really I should be going. I have my faux robbery to attend to."

"Faux robbery?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, over at the Bank of America on 4th. The guys didn't get anything, but because they were armed there's a lot of paper work."

"I don't miss that." Sara said as Grissom lifted Annabelle from her lap and lay her down in the crib next to her bed.

"I bet you don't," Catherine said, envying Sara more and more, "I'll try stop by tomorrow," she added as she opened the door and stepped out.

-xox-

_They were beautiful. Really beautiful._

_The blue reflected off the sky through the window into the diamonds, making the sapphire in the centre impossibly blue._

_The way they swung close to her mother's shoulders put Sara in a daze. The hypnotizing swing and the dazzling colour amongst the stillness almost distracted a young Sara from the other harsh colour in the room._

_Red._

_Everywhere._

_On the walls, on the dresser, on the bed, the doorframe, the knife, her mother's hands…her father's chest._

_The blue almost distracted her…_

"Honey, wake up. Sara. It's a dream Honey." Grissom lightly brought Sara back to reality, "Are you OK?"

It took a moment for Sara to fully realize where she was, but once she got her bearings she assured her husband that she was fine.

"I need you to do something for me though."

"Sure."

"I need you to check my safety deposit box for me."

He gave her a funny look, like he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"Babe, please. It's these hormones or instincts or whatever, but I need you to check my safety deposit box. It's at the same bank Catherine was working that robbery and I know she said they didn't get anything, but I just need to be sure. I just have a feeling."

"OK. But don't you want me here?"

"I'll be fine. Gotta face my fear some time. Plus I have Bella with me."

"Alright, but call me if anything's wrong."

"I will. The key's in my bag."

-xox-

"I'm sorry Mr. Grissom. That is one of our most highly secure boxes. I cannot allow anyone other Ms. Sidle to check that box." The bank manager, Damien, quickly spun off his spiel before turning to walk away, but Grissom caught up with him again.

"Mr. Sage, I think you would find that it's Mrs. Grissom now, and if you would care to check your computer for updates, I think you would find that my wife signed to allow myself access to her safety deposit box."

Damien had already pulled up a computer and was tapping away. Within seconds he was nodding in affirmation of the information Grissom had just given him, "OK, Mr. Grissom, I'm just going to have to see some identification."

Grissom whipped out his work ID, complete with badge for emphasis.

"Thank you. If you would like to accompany me to the safety deposit boxes."

-xox-

"Sara!" Grissom came bursting through the hospital doors awakening both Sara and Annabelle as he did so, "My God, sorry Honey. Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to wake you." He said rushing to the bed to kiss his wife and daughter hello.

"It's OK Hon, I had to feed her anyway," Sara said groggily, as she lowered her gown to feed Annabelle, "What's wrong anyway?" she added, having forgotten about the safety deposit box in her nightmare free slumber.

Gil sat on the edge of the bed, straightening up Bella's blanket as she drank, "What was in it? I couldn't get a straight answer out of any of the employees. They were just flabbergasted that 'they were gone'"

"They're gone?" Sara said, her eye's widening.

"Honey, that's really not helping me out."

Sara was completely ignoring every word coming from Gil's mouth. She had near gone into shock at the word 'gone'. "Oh my God, where's Catherine? Has she brought in those men for questioning? Have they analysed the box? Fingerprints, fibres, DNA, particles, epithelials maybe the robber scraped himself." Going into work mode was her way of coping, but just as suddenly as it had come over her, another emotion hit, panic, "God Gil, we have to get them back. Have they found them?" Had it not been for Annabelle curled up in her chest, Sara would have been out the door, solving the crime herself.

"Sara, I need you to calm down. Please. We will get back whatever was in that box." Grissom reasoned.

She knew she had to calm herself and no sooner than she had thought it, her breathing started to even out and deepen, "Sorry. I-I…just. Gil, there's something I have to tell you."

"I gathered that."

She took another deep breath, reposition Bella and began, "Just after Mum…after that day, Mum gave me some earrings. She told me that if I ever got into trouble financially that these earrings would get me out." As an aside she added, "I guess it was her way of apologizing for ruining my childhood," she said bitterly, "She wore them when she, you know, when she did it. I remember them so vividly. So blue against all the red.

"I washed them so thoroughly, but I could still see the pain, so I put them in safe keeping and bounced them around wherever I went."

"I was curious a few years ago about how 'supportive' they are, so I got them out of safe keeping and had them valued." She looked down at her daughter, "If those bastards have stolen Annabelle's school and college tuition, I'm gonna make them wish they were dead.

"It's not about me, it's about a stable future for my little girl. Those earrings are worth a quarter of a million dollars."

-xox-

**So I hope this makes up for my lack of activity over the last couple of months. :) **

**I truly appreciate reviews, so be nice and hit that purple button down there. :)**

**Peace and Love**

**Em**

**-xox-**


	4. Acting Up

**Thank you to the readers out there who are still with me. I really appreciate the reviews left by two of my most loyal readers and even if it is only you two out there reading this story, I hope that you continue to enjoy it and I continue to get feed back off you:) Much love.**

**If my memory serves me correctly, I wrote this chapter in the dead of night, so there may be some gaping holes left, but I promise that it will all be nicely wrapped up by the end of the story.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 4.**

**Em**

-xox-

Instincts

Chapter Four

Acting Up

-xox-

"Five years for armed robbery, that's what you're both looking at," Catherine started, sliding a file across the table to Chris, "You both have prior charges; Jase, you were even convicted," she slid Jase's wrap sheet across the table to him, "So tell me, for your own sakes, how did you manage to knock off two incredibly expensive earrings without 1. getting caught and my personal favourite, 2. without actually getting within 5 foot of the door which would have led you to the safety deposit boxes?" she slid her final piece of paper across the table. A photograph showing Chris and Jase just seconds before Jase had blacked out the camera, no where near where they needed to be to be considered accountable for this theft.

"Gentlemen," Catherine started again, picking up Chris' file and Jase's wrap sheet, "If you're willing to co-operate we are willing to make these extra charges and convictions disappear. We are willing to let you walk out of here with 5 years for armed robbery rather than closer to 15 years."

Chris and Jase looked at each other; Chris looked like he was going to fold, but one firm shake of the head by Jase told him where he could stick his conscience.

"We'll leave you alone to think it over for a moment, hey?" Cath added, leaving the room with two of the three accompanying officers.

The men sat silent for a moment, Jase staring ahead; Chris looking intently at the photo that had been intentionally left behind by Catherine. She hoped her plan worked and one of them would crack under the pressure of visual evidence. She personally had money on the young one, Chris Jennings.

"Maybe we should tell them about Ethan." He finally said.

The sentence had barely left Chris' mouth before Jase's fist had come beating down on him, "They're-watching-us" he yelled aggressively with each delivered punch. Those were the words he got out before the third accompanying officer in the room had tackled the fighters to the floor, eventually separating them.

In the observation room Catherine smiled smugly to herself, "We have a name."

-xox-

Archie and Warrick were working side by side in complete silence. Archie on the A/V equipment and Warrick cross-referencing names on the computer.

"Guys, anything?" Catherine asked, stepping into the lab, the natural high she had been on earlier had dissipated in the wake of no new evidence turning up.

"Cath, I have cross referenced every person at that bank within the last 36 hours with the name Ethan. Nothing. The man doesn't exist outside of Jennings' words."

"Archie?" she asked hopefully.

"I've zoomed and enhanced every badge, every signature, every card within sight in these cameras. There are no Ethan's. But I did find one fraud," he zoomed in on a bank customers card and signature slip, "See, the numbers don't match up?"

Catherine nodded, "Good eyes Archie. I'll give Brass a cal and tell him to be on the look out for a Mr. M. Richardson." She said, squinting her eyes to make out the name on the screen. Just then her phone began ringing; she unclipped it, checking the caller ID, "Speak of the devil…" she said putting the phone to her ear, "Hey Jim."

"Catherine. I think you should come down to PD. I have something you need to see."

-xox-

Chris Jennings was back in Interrogation room 3, now sporting a bright orange jump suit.

Catherine and Brass watched from the one way mirror, "Not a bruise on him," Brass said, shaking his head, "How did we miss that?"

Catherine shrugged, "They're good actors. Hey Jim, could you bring in Jase? I think it's time for a real chat."

-xox-

Gil spotted Sara form the end of the hallway, she was sitting in the open common room cradling Annabelle, her lips moving; talking. He moved a bit closer, hoping to catch what she was saying without interrupting either one of the precious females in his life.

"…And Daddy can be a bit of a grumble-bum at times, but no matter what he loves you. Mummy and Daddy both love you very much. And so do Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg. They're all working very hard for you already. You know what? You've already got men wrapped around your little finger…"

"And Daddy's gonna be beating them away with a stick one day." Grissom cut in, walking into the room.

Sara looked up and smiled as her husband gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Grumble-bum, hey?"

"You're the one with the beating stick, Hon"

"Yeah, well, she's not getting married till she's thirty"

Sara laughed, "Baby, that's young by our standards."

Gil smiled, sitting down, "I love her so much Sara."

"I do too."

He put out his arms for Sara to place Bella in his lap. Once she had settled, Sara lay her head on Gil's shoulder. She didn't realize how tired she was until she had nothing to do.

"Babe, I think I'm gonna go to bed for a bit."

"OK." Then, "Oh, Sara, I got a call from Catherine, she's working a lead."

She nodded, "Good." She said quietly as she walked from the room, leaving Gil and Annabelle sitting alone.

"You know, Mummy can be a grumble-bum sometimes too…" he started.

-xox-

"You two don't hate each other, do you?" Catherine rhetorically asked, "Chris, you're not stupid and Jase, you're not all brawn. In fact, you're both all brain. You have this planned, right down to the interrogations." She shook her head in apparent disbelief, "You planned to be caught at least once so you'd be on America's Most Wanted, so you'd be recognized in that bank. All attention would be on you so that someone else could do the dirty work. Our only problem is that we don't know _who_ that someone is."

Chris shifted in his seat.

"We know it's not 'Ethan' because you planned that as well. How long did you think it was going to take for us, trained observers, to realize you had no bruises, no cuts; Jase was hitting you hard, or so it seemed."

Chris cracked, "You weren't supposed to put me in a high security holding cell. No one _ever_ puts me in high security."

Catherine smiled, although Jase was looking straight ahead she saw his arm twitch slightly, "You're planning right now, aren't you? I saw that Jase."

She finally had his attention.

"You were never going to escape. That's not your intention."

"Well, what is our intention then?" Chris sneered, his attitude changing dramatically now that the CSI's were onto them.

"You're going to do the time and get out with enough life left to live off the money you've stolen over the years." Neither of the men responded to this, so Catherine pressed on, "What you haven't counted on is that someone died in the course of your actions. And that, at the very least makes you accessories to murder."

"We didn't shoot anyone."

"No, but someone shot at you. They missed and a man died 2 hours later. You can be considered contributors to his death."

A flash of real fear flickered in both men's eyes.

"We can make that disappear though, if you give us a name we can use."

This time it was Jase who spoke up, "Jared 'Eagle' Dillon. He works behind the counter."

Catherine scribbled down the name, "Thank you." And with that she left the room.

Brass caught up to her a moment later, "You can't charge them with 'contributors to death'. That's not even a legal term."

"I know."

"Wait. No one was shot during the robbery."

Catherine just smiled.

-xox-

_She could feel her legs turn to jelly. There was so much red._

_Too much red._

_Leah, the social worker caught her before she could fall, "It's OK sweet heart. We can make this better, alright?" _

_Sara nodded, she had to have something to believe in right then and there._

_Leah walked her from the reddened house, past the puking cop and into the back of the car. She sat with her, holding her cold hand in her warm one. _

_Offering comfort._

Sara awoke to Bella crying. Gil had fallen asleep in the white chair next to her bed and was out to the world.

Sara sat and listened for a moment before recognizing Annabelle's cry as her hungry cry. Whether she knew it or not, Sara had this mother thing down pat.

-xox-

"Mr. Dillon?" Brass banged on the door, "Jared. We know you're in there. Open up."

Nick, fresh from closing the men's high profile case joined in the yelling, "Sir, we need you to step outside, we have a warrant to search your premises."

After interrogating Chris and Jase for the 2nd time, Catherine had called up the bank to check the name she had been given for credibility. It turns out that Jared Dillon was a recently employed man, specializing in the security or safety deposit boxes. This information coupled with the fact that Dillon was no where to be seen on the security tape during the robbery was music to Catherine's ears and an apparent nail in Jared's coffin as the judge had issued a warrant without question.

A grumpy looking man answered the door, "What's this all about?"

"Jared Dillon?" Brass asked.

"Yeah…" Jared answered, his whole demeanor changing as he saw Brass pull out his badge.

"Captain James Brass. This is Nick Stokes, he's with the crime lab. We're going to have to ask you to step outside while we search the house." Brass said, handing Jared the warrant.

His faced was scrunched in apparent confusion, "Of course, but may I ask why?"

"It's all in the warrant." Nick said, tapping the piece of paper as he took off his sunnies and stepped into the house, "Officer Purcell will stay with you." He added.

Jared Dillon had quite obviously _just_ moved in. There were boxes lining the walls and takeaway boxes everywhere.

Brass and Nick continued into the house, looking for places where hidden goods may have been hidden. There were no hanging pictures, so no hidden safes. No blatantly obvious ones for that matter either.

Nick made his way to the bedroom.

"Gee, you made you're way in here fast," Brass laughed.

Nick ignored the jab at his revolving door style of dating and shared his line of thought, "Anthropological studies show that people are most likely to keep things of great importance to them close to them. So the bedroom is a likely place."

Brass tried to contain a smile, "Discovery Channel?"

"It was either that or Sponge Bob." He returned, "And it looks as though my choice may have paid off," Nick added, opening the bottom drawer in Dillon's dresser, "See, this drawer is only half the depth open as it is deep on the outside."

"Hidden drawer," Brass theorized.

Nick nodded, "That's what I reckon."

-xox-

**Hehe…I'm in the mood for being mean! **

**Leave some feed back coz I love it:)**

**Peace and Love to all of ya**

**Em**

**-xox- **


	5. Morning Toast

**Hey all. Here's the last chapter before I go back to school. I guess you could say it's the last chapter of the story, but there will be a bit of a tie-up chapter to get all those loose ends in order. **

**Thank you to ayesha84 and ingz who reviewed last chapter and as always to Jess who keeps me in line. :) This one goes out to ayesha84 for being one of the most loyal readers and reviewers I have ever had. Thank you sweetie. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Em**

-xox-

Instincts

Chapter Five

Morning Toast

-xox-

Nick lifted up the panel and immediately dropped it down again, "Damn! I thought we had him." He spoke as though he was disappointed in himself, allowing his accent to shine through.

"What's in there?" asked Brass.

"A porn stash to rival Greg's," Nick answered, shaking his head.

"That's a lot of porn."

"But it's not the diamond and sapphire earrings we need to nail these guys."

"Don't worry, we'll get them, we always do."

-xox-

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Sara, hey Gil." Ben entered the hospital room and moved to the centre, "I brought a little present along." He pulled out two smoothies from behind his back, "'All Berry Bonanza', minus the strawberries, for Sara. And our newest addition to the menu, 'Bella Blueberry' for Gil."

"You named a smoothie after our daughter?" Grissom asked while taking a hold of his smoothie cup.

Ben nodded, "It was my kitchen hand's idea."

Sara smiled, taking a sip of her regular smoothie, "So you found a replacement than?" Then, "Mmm, this is good."

Ben smiled, "Only the best," he quoted, "Yeah, she's an aspiring model who's been getting all her friends addicted to our smoothies."

"I'm glad," Sara said, "You deserve to be getting more customers."

Ben smiled, grateful for the support he constantly got from Sara, "Thank you." Then clasping his hands together, "So, where's my little Goddaughter?"

-xox-

The graveyard shift had finished and the team had gathered in Sara's hospital room eating breakfast with the Grissom family,

The head nurse out the front of the maternity ward had given up on trying to only allow two people in at a time during non-visiting hours and had also given up on her 'No outside food' policy. Apparently she couldn't argue with several badges walking past her in full show.

"So Sara," Catherine said through a mouthful of pancake, "We got the guys to crack." She swallowed and continued, "They gave us a name…"

"After Catherine lied to them," Brass added.

"Acted," she corrected, pointing her fork at Brass causing Warrick to lean back in his seat as the fork passed in front of his face.

"Bully," he added to the conversation.

Catherine then turned to him, "Nerd," she said, trying to cover a smile, "Anyway," she eventually continued, while Warrick protested in the background,

"Low blow."

"We checked out the name they gave us. Nick and Jim went to his place, but nothing."

"He had a lot of porn, that's about it," Nick added.

Greg's ears piqued at this, "Porn? You didn't have to take that into evidence, did you?"

Sara was closest so she got the privilege of whacking Greg over the head.

"Hey!" he protested.

And that's all it took to have everyone laughing, reminding Grissom of old times. They say a baby can save a marriage and while Gil's and Sara's marriage was just fine, Annabelle may have just brought his team even closer.

"Uh, guys? I have a toast to make," he called, raising his glass of orange juice to the small crowd gathered in the hospital room, "This is just to all of you. Sara and I are so grateful to have you all in our lives, so thank you. To the team."

"To the team," the all echoed. Then Brass said his bit, "To Bella."

The all replied and went to drink, but not before Catherine had her piece, "To Sara for succumbing to the pain of natural childbirth."

"Here, here." Called Sara, causing the room to burst out in laughter again.

When the toasts were finished and the breakfast had all been cleared, something that had been at the back of Sara's mind all morning re-surfaced, "Hey Cath? You say this guy you checked out works at the bank? Right?"

Catherine nodded the affirmative, "Right."

"Did you check his safety deposit box?"

-xox-

"I guess you boys aren't the only ones suffering from a lack of intuition," Catherine said to Warrick and Greg and she popped open Jared Dillon's safety deposit box revealing hundred's of thousands of dollars worth of jewelry, including a pair of diamond, sapphire earrings, "Cuff him." Catherine said to the officer, "I know someone who will be very happy to see these again," she added, holding the earrings up to the light.

After Jared had been read his rights, she turned to him, "Why'd you do it, Jared?" she asked the man who was now clad in a brand new pair of handcuffs courtesy of Officer Purcell.

"Hey, you're the smart one, you tell me. I mean, this could all just be part of the plan."

Catherine raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "This? Part of the plan? What, prison was part of the plan? I've heard that already Mr. Dillon. For Jase and Chris it's believable, for you…pitiful. This isn't part of anyone's plan."

"How do you know?" he asked, trying to unnerve the CSI's.

It didn't work, Warrick was the next to step up, "What are you gonna do? Stage a prison break?"

"I might."

Greg snickered, "Yeah? And what are you planning on doing once you get out? Grabbing your money and going?" He pointed at the box Catherine was now feeding into an evidence bag, "Good luck with that, man." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Officer Purcell and Jared Dillon in close tow behind him.

Catherine sealed up the evidence bag and labeled and initialed it then handed it to Warrick, asking him to take it back to the lab with that rest of the evidence, "I'm going to go tell Sara."

-xox-

**So yeah. That's basically the end. Just a quick tie-up chapter to come. **

**I'd just like to say that I have no disrespect for nurses at all. When I was in hospital for my back, nurses were my best friends, one of them even snuck in some yoghurt for me, no there's only love for nurses, but I just thought it would be funny to have the head honcho not being able to argue with badges for some reason. So yeah…**

**Bonus points for those who can tell me the 2 people named after Prison Break characters.**

**Much love to all of you,**

**Em**

**xoxox **


End file.
